obscurafandomcom-20200213-history
Kimiko Watanbe
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair': Black Skin: Fair Eyes: Dark brown Height: 5’1 Weight: 110 lbs Markings/'Noticeable' Features: Except for the strong stench of coffee and frazzled hair? None. Personality Kimiko is not one to sit still and relax, never was. Growing up the way she did, she didn’t have any choice but to be hardworking and extremely ambitious in order to get where she wanted to be. When she grew up she remained ambitious, working hard for everything she had and establishing a strong sense of independence and drive. It is seldom that anyone actually sees her not working. Does she even have a life outside of work? No one knows. Some describe her as harsh, easy to argue with but not so much to get along with. She has trouble seeing things from different points of view, even if she is in the wrong. In a way she holds a lot of silent anger that makes her unapproachable and almost impossible to negotiate with. Most of her coworkers and superiors describe her as an absolute menace, but she’s also incredibly proficient at her job (mostly). She has no fear of god or anyone else and will not shy from telling them off if they’re not following her orders. And no, do not question her, she calls the shots here. Thank you very much. But, she does have a softer side, although it is very well hidden beneath layers upon layers of ice. Kimiko is a hopeless romantic in a sense – she wants to have a perfect life with a husband, dog and maybe a kid. But, she is also realistic enough (or rather, not very hopeful) to know that such things might just not be for her. Though, she does have a massive soft spot for children. But, work always comes first – at least usually. She has never had time to explore herself in a romantic sense. Making her hopelessly lost and often cold when rare attempts at establishing a connection is made. Abilities * Extremely detail-oriented * Has an incredible way with numbers – a math prodigy * Strong sense of logic and tactics * Competent engineer * Proficient in different types of combat (firearms, hand to hand etc.) * High-level organizational skills History Kimiko finds her background to be entirely unimportant and thus it is not something she is very keen to share. The fact of the matter is that she’s the first one in her family to enter a military career (though it was mostly out of desperation to get away from poverty and injustice). A prodigy by many accounts and always extremely (bordering on unhealthily) hardworking, Kimiko excelled in school – especially in subjects related to math. There was no time that she did not graduate at the top of her class. However it was within the engineering division of the coalition marines that she truly shined. Through skill and great discipline she rose through the ranks during several campaigns that she does not wish to speak of. One thing that always defined her service was that, due to being a perfectionist and her engineering background, Kimiko likes things running smoothly and efficiently. Though she may be harsh she knows how to delegate – having a natural affinity for seeing what needs to be done. It earned her high praise from her superiors. It was due to recommendation (officially, at the very least) that she got to attend the newly established CEF officer academy. As the new and incredibly young XO of the CSV Eidolon – Kimiko is recently graduated and eager to prove her worth as it is the first time she has been thrown into so much responsibility. ' ' WIP Awards Reprimands Service/Campaign Ribbons